How love brought us together
by LoZFreak123
Summary: Bulma the princess of Earth and Vegeta the prince of Vegeta-sei was told by their parents that they are getiing married. Bulma and vegeta will come upon love as they grow more together.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Vegetalover12 is here again. Sorry if you guys don't like me. And if you don't like Vegeta and Bulma than screw you guys. I'm just kidding I love you guys!

_Bulma's thoughts_

**Vegeta's thoughts**

_**Goku's/Kararot thoughts**_

_Chi-Chi's thoughts_

"I don't want to Father!" Vegeta yelled at his father.

"You have to Vegeta. You didn't want any other women on Vegeta-sei so I'm going to send you to Earth tomorrow. There you will find a princess named Bulma. She is the one we picked for your mate because you are too stubborn to find someone. You need to marry her before Frieza comes." King Vegeta said. Vegeta growled under his breath and walked out of the Throne Room. Meanwhile Bulma was arguing to her parents.

"Why do I have to marry someone that I don't even know?" Bulma yelled at her parents.

"Bulma please. This guy is a warrior and a prince of a great race. We need you to marry him before Frieza comes. You guys have 1 years to get to know each other. Just give him a chance." Bulma's father said. Bulma just let out a sigh.

"Fine Father. But if he's like Yamcha then forget it!" Bulma yelled as she walked out the room. _'It's for the sake of the kingdom Bulma. Just get it over with so you won't have to worry about it anymore.' _Bulma thought as she walked to her room. She took a nice long bath and went to bed. "Tomorrow is the day that I meet him. I got to be ready." Bulma said as she fell asleep. The next morning Bulma got up and got ready to see her future husband. Bulma went to the kitchen to find her best friend Chi-Chi cooking.

"Hey Chi!" Bulma said as she ran to Chi-Chi.

"Hey your highness, opps I mean Bulma." Chi-Chi said as she stopped cooking and give Bulma a hug

"Just call me Bulma, Chi-Chi." Bulma said giggling.

"So what do you want for breakfast Bulma?"

"Same as always, the omelet, but do you think you can put some ham in it?"

"Sure. So ham, cheese, bacon omelet right?"

"Yes, thanks Chi."

"You're welcome." Chi-Chi said as she started on Bulma's breakfast. "Oh and I heard that you are going to marry the prince of Saiyans." Chi-Chi said as she cooked.

"Yes. Father said that he's a warrior that might help us with Frieza."

"When is he coming?" Chi-Chi said as she handed Bulma her breakfast.

"Today. Hey Chi?" Bulma said as she looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think he's hot?" Chi-Chi looked at Bulma.

"Uh. Well I really don't know. Just wait ok. I bet he's even better than Yamcha though. Cause if he's not than I will bet him black and blue!" Chi-Chi yelled as she showed her fist to Bulma. Bulma just started giggling.

"I don't you can beat him but thanks Chi-Chi."

"You're welcome and here's your food." Chi-Chi said as she handed Bulma her food.

"Thanks Chi-Chi." Bulma said as she started eating.

Meanwhile

"Vegeta, we are landing on Earth now."

"Good job Kararot." Vegeta said to his friend and helper Kararot, other name Goku.

"Hey Vegeta, why can't you call me Goku?"

"Because I don't want to. Do you have a problem about that huh Kararot?"

"No Vegeta, and we have landed."

"Good." Vegeta said as he got out.

"Princess Bulma they are here." Bulma's guards said.

"Ok. Chi-Chi can you come with me?"

"Sure why not."

"Thanks." Bulma said as she held on to Chi-Chi's hand.

"Prince Vegeta, this is Princess Bulma." Bulma's guard said.

"It's a honor to meet you…" Bulma stop as see looked at him. _'He's so hot. He's even hotter than Yamcha.' _Bulma thought. Vegeta on the other hand was looking at Bulma with wide eyes. **'She's beautiful. I didn't think that there was such a beautiful thing on this planet.' **Vegeta thought as Bulma waved her hands in front of him

"Hey Vegeta, are you in there?" Vegeta snapped out of his daydream.

"Yes, someone IS in here Woman!" Vegeta yelled as Bulma just started laughing. Vegeta just stood there and looked at her. **'Why is she laughing? How dare she's laugh at the Prince of the Saiyans.'**

"Hey Woman if you don't stop laughing I will blast you to the next dimension!"

"I'm sorry! But you're so funny Vegeta, I just couldn't help it." Bulma said as she laughed some more. After a while Bulma started to calm down

"I'm sorry, oh and you can call me Bulma." Bulma said with a smile. Vegeta just blushed. Then Bulma grabbed his hand and went running into the castle.

"W-Wait where are we going?" Vegeta yelled as Bulma dragged Vegeta into the castle.

"I'm going to show you around duh." Bulma said as she smiled at Vegeta, which made him blush more.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bulma's thoughts_

**Vegeta's thoughts**

_**Goku's/Kararot thoughts**_

_Chi-Chi's thoughts_

Last time…

Then Bulma grabbed his hand and went running into the castle.

"W-Wait where are we going?" Vegeta yelled as Bulma dragged Vegeta into the castle.

"I'm going to show you around duh." Bulma said as she smiled at Vegeta, which made him blush more.

Bulma showed Vegeta the castle.

"Right here is your room. Right next to mine." Bulma opened the door and walked in. Vegeta followed. Vegeta eyes widen when he saw his new room. It was bigger than the one he had home.

"This is my new room?" Vegeta said as he walked around it and sat on his new bed.

"Yes and do you see that door?" Bulma pointed at the door right next to Vegeta's bed.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well because that's the door to my room. So if you need anything just came and ask me okay?" Bulma said with a smile. That made Vegeta blush more.

"O-Okay." Vegeta blushed. **Why am I still blushing. This woman is making me do it. But every time I see her I get this feeling in me. **Vegeta thought to himself. Bulma walked over to him and put her hand on his forehand.

"Are you okay Vegeta?" Vegeta's face turned beet red.

"Vegeta you have a fever and a really high one." Bulma said as she started to worry. Bulma then pushed Vegeta on the bed.

"What are you doing Woman!"

"You're sick Vegeta and don't call me 'Woman'!" Bulma yelled as she covered Vegeta in his blanket. Bulma than looked down.

"I'm sorry. I'm going to get some medicine. You stay right here." Bulma said as she ran out the door. _Oh my God he has a bad fever._ Bulma thought as she ran to her dad's room where her mom was.

"Oh Bulma, what are you doing here? You should be with the prince."

"He's sick Mother! He has a fever that is be on a fever! He might die!" Bulma said with tears going down her face. Her mom came and gave her a hug.

"It's ok dear. Here's some medicine." Bulma's mom gave Bulma a bottle with the medicine.

"Thanks Mother." Bulma said as she grabbed it and ran to Vegeta's bedroom. Vegeta was still lying on the bed.

"Here you go Vegeta. Take this." Bulma handed Vegeta a bottle of medicine. Then she sat down next to Vegeta.

"So you're the prince I have to marry huh?"

"Yeah I guess so. Why?"

"Well you're cute and all." Bulma giggled as Vegeta blushed again.

"Well it's time for bed Vegeta. I'll be in the other room." Bulma said as she kisses Vegeta on his forehead. Vegeta started to blush again. Bulma just started laughing.

"And try not to blush to much ok?" Vegeta just shook his head yes. Bulma smiled then walked out the door to her room. Bulma then sat on her bed. _Why did I just do that? Why?_ Bulma thought to herself. She laid down and fell asleep. Vegeta on the another hand was thinking too. **If we're getting married then why not get used to sleeping in the same bed huh.** Vegeta got out of his bed and went to the door that was connected to Bulma's room and bang it open. Bulma eyes opened wide open. She got up with the covers over her. She looks straight at Vegeta.

"Vegeta what are you doing here this late?" Vegeta didn't answer. He just walked to the bed and grabbed Bulma.

"Hey, what are you doing Vegeta?" Bulma yelled. Vegeta got really close to her and whisper in her ear.

"Why don't we start acting like we're married?" Bulma's eyes widen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bulma's thoughts_

**Vegeta's thoughts**

_**Goku's/Kararot thoughts**_

_Chi-Chi's thoughts_

Last time…

Vegeta got out of his bed and went to the door that was connected to Bulma's room and bang it open. Bulma eyes opened wide open. She got up with the covers over her. She looks straight at Vegeta.

"Vegeta what are you doing here this late?" Vegeta didn't answer. He just walked to the bed and grabbed Bulma.

"Hey, what are you doing Vegeta?" Bulma yelled. Vegeta got really close to her and whisper in her ear.

"Why don't we start acting like we're married?" Bulma's eyes widen.

()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~(

"W-what do you mean by that?" Bulma said as she looked at Vegeta.

"What I'm trying to say is that we should start sleeping in the same bed like couples do, if you know what I mean." Bulma backed away a little.

"Not like that, not like that." Vegeta said as his waved his hands.

"What do you mean then huh? What do you mean we should start acting like we're married?" Bulma yelled as Vegeta leaned closer.

"V-Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma said as Vegeta whisper in her ear.

"What I'm trying to say is that we just sleep in the same bed that's all." Bulma looked at him.

"So we like kiss and everything?" Bulma said with a questionable look.

"Yeah but no….um…you know," Vegeta tried to say.

"Yes I know what you're saying. Ok then get in." Bulma said as She pulled the covers up for Vegeta. Vegeta looked down at her, looking at her up and down. She was wearing a blue silky nightgown that show all the curves on her body. Vegeta felt his cheeks heat up but he didn't let Bulma see. He crawled in bed with her and covered himself up. Bulma giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Vegeta jumped and looked at her.

"Woman, what in the world are you doing?" Bulma smiled.

"You said to start acting like couples so that what I'm doing. Put your arms around me too." Vegeta rolled his eyes and did what he was told and they fell asleep in each other arms.

The next morning, Bulma woke up in Vegeta's arms and smiled. _Maybe it won't be bad to marry him. He's hot, sexy, and better looking than Yamcha was. _Bulma thought to herself as she quietly and carefully got out of bed, without waking Vegeta up. She took at quick shower and got dress. When she was getting, she heard shouting coming from her parents throne room. _I wonder what's going on._ Bulma thought as she walked towards the door and looked though the crack of the door.

"This is bad. We caught Frieza, but heard a blast coming from the kitchen, so we went to see what happened… We left a guard to watch him but when we came back… this is all we found." The guard said as he held up the head from one of the guards. Bulma turned and covered her mouth. She felt like throwing up. But she didn't and went back to listening.

"Do you know where he is?" Bulma's father said as the guard shook his head.

"No, but we'll find him before he get's the princess. But what about Prince Vegeta."

"WE need him to watch Bulma. Frieza can have her anytime now. Hurry! We have to get a move on." Bulma got up and started running towards her door. _I have to warn Vegeta abo…_ Bulma stopped cause she bumped into something. She looked up and her eyes widen. It was Frieza.

"Good morning Princess." Frieza said as he licked his lips. Bulma backed away and let out a scream that was so loud everyone in the castle can here it. Vegeta shot out of bed and looked around the room.

'What was that scream? Was it Bulma?" Vegeta said as he jumped out of bed and out the door. He ran down the hall until he felt something grabbed his hand and ran off with him. It was the King.

"Come on Vegeta! They're going to blow up the castle." Vegeta eyes widen.

"You guys can't do that. Bulma is still in here somewhere. I know cause I heard the scream!" Vegeta yelled as the King let go of his hand.

"You only have 30 minutes to find her and get her out! I can't right now! I have to warn everyone!" The King said as Vegeta looked at him.

"Just leave it to me!" Vegeta yelled as he took off running, down the hall looking for Bulma

***************************************************** Bulma kept on running. She didn't know where she is but she kept on running from Frieza. She stopped to take a breath, then started again. She ran upstairs to the porch. She over to the garden and saw a fire with Bombs in it. _Oh no! I have to get out of here!_ Bulma thought as she started running. Then she stopped as she heard her name.

"Bulma! BULMA!" Bulma felt tears in her eyes as she started running to the voice.

"VEGETA!" Bulma said as she run to the corner of the hall, where she saw Vegeta running towards her.

"VEGETA!" Bulma cried as she run to Vegeta and jumped into his arms. Vegeta pushed her away and grabbed her hand.

"We got to get out of here!" Vegeta yelled as he and Bulma started running. After a while, they heard a boom. Vegeta stopped and Bulma bumped into him. Bulma looked over Vegeta's shoulder and her eyes widen. A fire wave was coming towards them.

"RUN!" Vegeta yelled as they ran the another way and heard another boom. Vegeta stopped again and saw another fire wave coming towards them. Bulma looked at Vegeta.

"What are we going to do?" Vegeta looked at her and kissed her softly on her lips. Bulma's eyes widen but she then closed them and kissed back. After a minute they broke the kiss and Vegeta blasted the roof.

"We're going to save you." Bulma eyes widen as Vegeta picked her up and threw her in the hole on the ceiling. Bulma screamed as she landed in water.

"Bulma!" Bulma's mom said as she ran over to her and hugged her.

"Mother, Vegeta's still in there!" Bulma yelled. Than the castle explode. Bulma felt her heart stop and felt tears come down her face like waterfalls.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed as she started to run towards the mess of stones and items from inside the castle. The King stopped her.

"No you can't! Frieza might still be there."

"Aw rats than. I thought that if I trick him to follow me that would kill him. But it looks like it didn't work." Everyone turned there heads towards the voice. There standing was Vegeta! Bulma got up to the ground and walked over to Vegeta and slapped him.

'Don't do that again!" Vegeta just smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"Never" Vegeta said as he kissed her on her lips.

CHAPTER 3 DONE!

I might stop it here but I have to tell more about Frieza so I might continue. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!


	4. Author's Note! READ IT!

**AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ THIS!**

**This is a very important message**! I'm going to have to stop this story for now. I have at least 15 stories that I need to finish and I'm tried of trying to jump around from story to story and got super confuse. So I told myself that I will work on one story at a time.

I love the fact that you guys love my stories and want me to continue with them. I will not delete any of my stories. I will tell you some things though.

For the readers of **Dark Knight**: I will finish this story, but I'm trying to find ideas for the later Chapters. I will really like it if you will help me with that. If you guys have any ideas, please tell me in the comments. I would really like that.

For the readers of **How Love Brought Us Together**: I'm thinking to finish that story with one more chapter. I might do more but until I finish the others, I will not work on them.

For the readers of **DBZ: The Musical**: This Story will take me a while to get the next chapter. I'm having a very hard trying to get the musical part in it. I have no idea how to do it. I'm sorry if it takes me like 5 months for one chapter. I will finish that one though so don't worry.

For the readers of **How We Met**: This story, I'm going to redo into a better one. I'm going to completely stop this one. I don't like where this one is going so I thought about redoing. Sorry.

For the readers of **Just One Night Brought Us Together**: This story is also going to be finished, but I won't work on it for awhile, so please read my others if you want while you wait for the other chapters of this story.

For the readers of **Videl's Special gift**: I had the chapter and everything ready on my computer, but my computer crashed the next day and delete **EVERYTHING**! I was SO ticked off that I had to redo the last chapters. I'm So sorry for making you guys wait on that.

For the readers of **Orange Star High School**: There's really nothing to really say about this story other then I'm going to finish it.

**READ THIS PLEASE EVERYONE!**

For my readers there are going to be 7 more stories going up. They are called, The **Saiyain Princess**, which about Bulma being the Saiyain Princess. The story will contain drugs and child abuse and will be rated T because of the abuse and drug use. No sexual contract, if you're wondering. I'm not allowed to write any of that. It is a romance so…yeah anyway.

Now the other 6 stories have nothing to do with Dragon Ball Z. It has to do with the video game called The Legend Of Zelda. The first one is going to be called **Friends Are Always Friends**. If you ever played or heard of the game Skyward Sword, then it's based off that game. It's about the time after everything that happened it the game. I'm not going to tell you all about it because some people haven't played it. It's a Link and Zelda Romance.

The next one is called **The Lantern Festival**. It's based of the same game as **Friends Are Always Friends**, it's just about a Festival that the Town do every 3 years. It's a Link and Zelda romance, if you're wondering.

The Next one is called **The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Princess**. It's two game combine. The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess and The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It's has at least 21 chapters that I know of. I'm only on chapter 9 but, I would really like it if you read it.

My Another one is called **I'll Never Forget You**. It's from The Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker. It's just a sad romance story I came up with. Nothing to really talk about. It is a one-shot.

One is called **Fated with the Red Thread**. It's also based on the game Skyward Sword and it's in Zelda's point of view. It's a very long one and it's even a comic. So… yeah that's what's going one right now.

Last, my new on that I'm posting today is called **Link's Misadventures. **This is the new humor romance that has a lot of pairings and funny things going on. There is going to be some characters that are going to be found in other games, such as SSBB. Please read it when you have the time and let me know how it is.

Last but not least, I like to tell everyone that I'm very grateful that you guys took the time to read my stories and review them. I never thought that they would be this good so that you guys for giving me the courage to keep writing. You guys mean a lot to me and I would like to tell you that I'm so very happy. Have a nice day.


End file.
